villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tiber Saxon
Tiber Saxon is a minor antagonist in Star Wars Rebels. He appears as the main antagonist of Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore, the first episode of Season Four of the series. He was the brother of the late Gar Saxon and took over his position as the Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore and continued to keep the planet under the control of the Galactic Empire. He later got involved in the Mandalorian Civil War where he helped develop a new weapon to suppress the armed resistance against the Imperial-backed regime on rebellious Mandalorian clans such as Clan Wren and Clan Kryze. He was voiced by Tobias Menzies, who is best known for portraying Edmure Tully in Game of Thrones. History After the death of his brother, Gar Saxon, on Krownest at the hands of Ursa Wren of Clan Wren, Tiber Saxon succeeded his brother and took over as the new Viceroy of Mandalore and was the new leader of the Imperial-backed puppet regime on the planet in service of the Galactic Empire against the rebellious and rival clan. A civil war broke out on Mandalore not long after Gar's death and Tiber was forced to take action to retain Imperial hegemony on the planet. Seeking to gain more power, Tiber rebuilt and worked on the Arc Pulse Generator, a superweapon built by Sabine Wren intended to be used against Mandalorians exclusively. The weapon would emit a lethal energy beam that would pierce the Mandalorian armor made of beskar and disintegrate the hosts inside the armor while sparing the Imperial Stormtroopers from its effects. Such a weapon would demoralize the Manalorian rebels turning one of their most treasure posessions and iconic traits and strengths into a crippling weakness. Tiber had the generator used in action during the Mission to Mandalore where it was attached to a modified AT-DP Walker and it was fired upon a unit of Clan Wren warriors and killed all but two, Ursa and Tristen Wren. The footage of the battle was shown to Grand Admiral Thrawn via hologram to show how he's been handling the rebellion against his regime, but Thrawn was displeased at its short range and stated that Tiber was going to need Sabine Wren to complete the weapon and have it function at its fullest potential. Afterwards, Captain Hark questioned if the weapon were to be used against all Mandalorians, but Tiber denied as long as they remained loyal to the Empire at all costs. During the civil war in 1 BBY, Tiber learned of a report that Sabine Wren had returned to Mandalore to help grow the rebellion and gain support as well as wanting to find and free her father, Alrich Wren. Knowing of this, Tiber had Alrich moved from the capital city of Sundari to a remote prison within the outskirts of the city far away from the capital and outside world contact. When he found out about the planned rebel attack on the transport, he secretly had Alrich sent back to Sundari where he was to be executed for his crimes against the Imperial puppet regime and laid a trap for the rebels at the prison they were trying to attack. Sabine however, knew of the attack and found Alrich's transport and ambushed it and the convoy escorting it across Mandalore to free her father and was aided with the help of both the other Spectres and Bo-Katan Kryze and her followers. The ambush at the prison is where the weapon was used and it would horrify the Mandalorian rebels and buy Tiber and the other Imperials some time before his main base was discovered. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Oppressors Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Military Category:Anti-Villain Category:Social Darwinists Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fanatics Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Enforcer Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Elitist Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists